Previews
A Teaser for the game was first released on September 17th 2010, on Facebook and the Nitrome.com Blog, revealing the first Teaser Image for the game. It is the first blog post released after the 2 month Nitrome game drought. Below is the blog post that accompanied the image: September 17th, 2010 I'm sure a lot of you may have noticed and some of you have emailed us about a drought in Nitrome's productivity of late. Well just to put your minds at rest we are not on holiday and we have all been working very hard! We currently have lots of great games both finished and at various stages of production and some of them will be released shortly. While you wait for the first of them we thought we would wet your appetite with a tease at something we have in the pipeline. We're not going to spoil it by giving away many details but this particular game is strategy based and has been in production for a fair amount longer than our average game so you should hopefully find it extra special! by Jon ---- Five days later, Nitrome released a bigger picture of the game, different from the Teaser image. Oddly, this post was posted only on Facebook, and not on the Nitrome Blog, due to unknown reasons. In December, on Aaron Steed's blog Robotacid, he posted how hard it was developing the game, and the actual Genre of the game. Below is the post: Robotacid Post “At work at Nitrome I’ve been working on a beast of a game. It’s been months in the making, and has changed my workflow to resemble something more like MVC. One of the big problems in the Actionscript mindset is extending DisplayObjects. You lose control of the rendering. By shifting over to a pure copyPixels model that’s separate from your object updates you get full visual control and you no longer have to waste time updating objects simply because they’re wired into Flash’s rendering model. The gameplay of the game I can’t go into, but here’s the screenshot we released on Facebook and the Nitrome Blog: Clicky It’s the first RTS by Nitrome. I honestly thought I hated the genre, but I’ve discovered that RTSs are fantastic fun to code and my homework (Plant vs Zombies, StarCraft 2, Eufloria) have converted me to the cause. I can only hope that this is the beginning of a franchise.” ---- The word "Clicky", on the Robotacid post linked to the second picture in the gallery below. Although not known, it is theorized production of this game started in July. If this is so, it might be one of the longest Nitrome games to have been developed. August 5th 2011 About three months later Nitrome provided a Tutorial on how to make levels in Steamlands, They also announced they would update the levels of the game with fan made levels, Player's could then send there levels in to Nitrome as an XML file. Trailers 'Trailer 1' Nitrome released a trailer for the game on March 8th 2011. The level involves the player's tank going through a level and destroying three enemy tanks. 'Trailer 2' Nitrome released a second Trailer for Steamlands on April 12, with commentary by Mat Annal and Aaron Steed . The Trailer was released almost a month after the first Trailer. Mat explains the gameplay of Stemalands, reveals the shop, and the inspiration behind Steamlands.